


Lo mejor del mundo

by MBHommels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats sabe que es lo mejor del mundo, y no tiene nada que ver con el futbol o el chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo mejor del mundo

Mats ama la forma en que inevitablemente se forma una sonrisa en su rostro con tan solo ver a Benni.

Mats ama la forma en que su corazón late cada que tiene a Benni descansando sobre su pecho.

Mats ama cuando su cabello termina siendo un desastre después de que Benni lo a acariciado en momentos al azar durante el dia, ama cuando Benni hace eso.

Mats ama la forma en que se relaja y puede dormir cuando Benni hace pequeños movimientos circulares con la mano sobre su pecho.

Mats ama lo especial que se siente cuando Benni lo mira con ese brillo en sus ojos, que deslumbra un poco más cuando lo ve.

Mats ama como Benni lo llena de besos y cosquillas hasta que no puede parar de reir para levantar su ánimo.

Mats ama la forma en que Benni llega y lo abraza por la espalda cuando está cocinando.

Mats ama como Benni se siente entre sus brazos cuando van a dormir cada noche.

Mats ama los pucheros que Benni hace por las mañanas cuando no se quiere levantar y salir de sus brazos.

Para Mats lo mejor del mundo es y siempre será, ser amado por Benedikt Höwedes.


End file.
